Surgery Payment
by Baahphomet
Summary: Deidara cannot afford to pay Kakuzu so they compromise. Yes, Deidara is androgynous and has a pussy here idgaf anymore. Kakudei kakuzuxdeidara deidaraxkakuzu


The operating room was but a blur, a small cluster of lights slowly showing their faces as cyan eyes met themselves back into the room, coming to terms with the fact that the surgery was over.

But how could it be? They just closed their eyes and counted to ten just seconds ago! How could time go so fast?

"You have arms again." A deep, somewhat disinterested voice made themself known to the room.

Their head turned to face it's source - Tanned skin, accented with stitches and scars, long black hair, and piercing green eyes - Oh yeah, Kakuzu, that miser.

"Hm, it's already over?" They asked, lifting their torso up with their new arms and squinting at the odd, numb sensation. "I just got here."

"It's been three hours."

"Oh." Their eyes rose a bit in surprise, groggily lowering themselves back down. "Un…." They stared at their arms for a while, realizing that they were shivering from physical, post surgery shock, "Are there birds up in there?" , they asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The cupboard. Where you're going. I… Are there birds? In the cupboard?"

Kakuzu couldn't help but smirk under his surgical mask. "No. Just some antibiotics that you need to take."

"Okay. Don't tell me what to do, hm!"

Another closeted snicker escaped that Glasgow smile of his, but Deidara couldn't hear it.

His tall, stitched up figure turned around to face the young bomber, handing him the pills. "I'm going to need you to take these. After tax, this will be about 1,116,268 Yen." His green and maroon eyes smiled as he experienced a financial reverie.

A rare sight, but he brushed the blonde's silky soft hair just to charm them a bit into paying.

Deidara's big, blue eyes stared owlishly up at him, looking for some amount of generosity or mercy. They couldn't afford that! They barely had even half of that in their possession - and for this horrid of a job?! The stitches looked horridly grotesque, obvious to the human eye, with their big, bulky, staple like presences. The disgusting, wrinkled, beef-jerky- esque skin that now covered a portion of their new left arm wasn't something to be happy about, either.

Just that alone woke Deidara up from their anesthetic gaze quickly.

"I can't afford that!" They cried out, lifting their left arm as to show him the horrible, ugly skin that graced it. "Look at this! Look at this!" They began to tear up. "Its fugly! I'm not a piece of fucking tonkatsu!"

Those eerie green eyes furrowed themselves, offering a piercing stare into the brat's blue set. "Then I should have just left you armless."

He grabbed the slender, tender-but-numb arm, gripping it tight. Then, he leaned into their ear, "You know that I can do it. So, go on, tell me about how you can't afford it."

His grip tightened. Deidara gulped. "B-but I can't …" their voice broke a bit. It was small, uncharacteristic of their usually care free tone. "I can't and I need them, Kakuzu, please! I'll pay it back just please don't!"

"Can't you get your sugar daddy to pay?"

They broke out into a fluster. He couldn't have possibly meant Sasori, could he?

"Well?..."

"Sasori and I are… partners. He doesn't pay me for -"

"Oh, so you knew who I was talking about, then?" His grip got even tighter, threads loosening from his back and wrapping around their arm.

They responded in just a small whimper, biting their lip as they sunk their head. Their bravado has diminished.

"Sasori no Danna did tell me that he'd help me pay, yeah… It's because he can't get as much done as fast if he has to be my second pair of arms."

Bullshit, Kakuzu knew it was partly because Deidara was basically a fuck toy to him.. Everyone in the base knew that. It was unspoken.

Kakuzu lifted their face back up be grabbing his chin in an oddly gentle manner, stroking their cheek.

"Well, you're pretty... if you can't pay it in full then I'll tell you what."

"Un?"

"Suck me and I'll cut the price in half." He smiled down at them, stroking their lip with his thumb.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Suck me and I'll cut the price in half. It's either that, or I'll just take the arms back, since you're such an ungrateful little bitch. That skin you hate so much wasn't easy, Deidara."

"Hm," They hesitated, looking at the bulge in front of them.

"Make up your mind. You have a slutty look to your face, I thought it'd be a good compromise."

"Excuse you?!"

"Yes, I said what I said. Now, what will it be?"

The strings grabbed some of their hair tightly away from their face while they gripped onto their arm. They leaned forward, sucking the clothed cock.

"Huh. You're a lot smarter than you look."

Deidara gave an angry look in their eyes but said nothing. Kakuzu then uncovered his cock, stroking it a few times. It was of an impressive size. They wondered if they could even fit it in without horridly gagging.

Without much warning, he slid it into their soft, moist cavern, moaning as they did so.

Then, he let his long, raven hair down and took his mask off.

He was so gorgeous with it down, it made Deidara wonder why he ever kept it hidden. They sucked down as far as they could go, trying their best to please him.

"Fuck, that's a good slut. Come on, I know you have a lot of potential." He grabbed them by the ponytail and thrusted hard into their used little mouth, down to the base, and he grinned as he watched their big, blue eyes water up and run with tears from gagging. Deidara could breathe with their hand mouths and their chest mouth, so Kakuzu didn't feel too limited…

He continued to roughly face fuck them as he pleased, loving the gutteral sounds of the cute little brat beneath him.  
"Fuck, no wonder why Sasori keeps an such an ungrateful little whore like you around and even pays for your shit... You're so useful."

Deidara felt ashamed that they were getting wet from this, feeling their lips tingle from arousal. They couldn't help but touch themselves at the harsh words that this beautiful man was saying to him. They then let out a muffled moan onto Kakuzu's dick as they began to rub their clit.

"Aww, you're actually getting turned on by this. You're so fucking pathetic, you know that?"

Then, their hand mouths made another moan. "Uh- uh, Kakuzu~"

"What did you just say?"  
Their hand mouth began to eat out their pussy, licking the lips and sucking on their own clit. They shivered in pleasure, placing two fingers into themselves and letting out another moan.

The miser then altered the pace on his hips a bit, going a bit deeper this time. Deidara was glad they couldn't eat 24 hours prior, as they were dry heaving from all of this gagging.

"Kakuu~uzu~"

"Say my name again, slut. Loud and clear."

Their hand-tongue brought them to a climax and they came, squirting onto the operating table.

"Kakuzu!" The handmouth cried out.

Then, he pulled out, stroking his dick as he came all over their tear-soaked face and soft hair, melting their eyeliner and mascara down their face.

Although the kid had their faults, Deidara's extreme toughness impressed Kakuzu. How could they move their arms that soon after such a surgery? How could they go so stoically without them? It was all a mystery to him. He couldn't help but feel some lingering respect for them, even if he just used them.

"Sasori already paid me the whole total before hand. I can't believe you fell for this shit." He snickered, kissing their forehead in a somewhat patronizing fashion. "Still, you're a lot smarter than you look."


End file.
